


Tear drop

by Ryuosen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Dean Unrequited Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuosen/pseuds/Ryuosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejection hurt, Castiel just didn't know that tears were a sign for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear drop

**Author:** ryuosen  
 **written for:** **annievh** at the Castielfest-two weeks in purgatory  
 **Genre:** Angst, Drama, slash  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel (onesided)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Bobby's language 

**Summary:**  
Rejection hurt, Castiel just didn't know that tears were a sign for it.

Bobby sighed as he watched Dean navigate the Impala out of his driveway.

He wanted to curse, "Idjt!!" to scream, "stop running from everything!" and - god forbid – plead, "Don't leave. You're destroying more than you know."

He did neither of those things because ultimately Dean was a grown man and could make decisions for himself. Not wise ones mind you, but his own. Thinking of the role the Winchesters had played in the Apocalypse, its start and its end, it might be the most important thing.

Choice...

Dean had made his, wanting to fulfill Sam's last wish - it was Dean's choice.

A choice Bobby didn't agree with. Also he hadn't agreed with many things his wayward sons had done over the years. Running away or denying never solved anything. He had learned the lesson the hard way, too. But it was, surprisingly, not the strongest reason for his objection to Dean's plans.

No the strongest reason stood a few yards away, back turned to him. But Bobby could see that one cheek was cradled by a hand while the other hung uselessly at the angel's - ex-angel's - side. It was a miracle, Castiel's returning after Lucifer had splattered his entrails all over the goddamn cemetery. He was human but he was alive.

Alive, when Sam wasn't.

Bobby cursed under his breath. The Impala was almost out of sight now and Castiel was still standing there like he couldn't understand what was happening. In all likelihood he probably didn't and it broke Bobby's heart a little more.

"Idjt!"

He loved his boys more than anything but they were blind, both of them. Blind to every little bit of affection bestowed upon them by anyone but each other. Dean more so than Sam.

Then the Impala was gone and Castiel turned to face him, hand sinking and giving view to that impressive bruise Dean had left on the new human' face.

"I don't understand..." Cas' voice held a note of confusion and hurt.

He winced, then sighed but successfully withheld the comment he wanted to make. Castiel knew so little of human nuances and social understanding let alone tact, he wouldn't have known timing when it bit him in the ass.

"Bad timing kid!" he said instead and immediately felt foolish.

Here he was talking to a being, former being - whatever - thousands of years older than him and he was calling him kid. Though by the expression he had done something right, Castiel offered him a strained smile or what passed as smile for the former angel.

"He was leaving and I wanted him to know.. but it's fine. I just wanted someone I trust, not someone foreign."

Dean had told him about the brothel and gotten a goddamn tongue lashing for it. Really, trying to get an angel to have sex with a prostitute, when it was clear whom Castiel had wanted the whole time.

One of those decisions.

Castiel's expression may have been calm, but his eyes belied his feelings and Bobby congratulated him silently on his first lie as a human. Still he could see the rejection, plainly for all to see in those big blue eyes. Not that he had expected anything else to happen, when Castiel had leaned forward not even twenty minutes earlier and pressed his lips to Dean's.

"It's not, but Dean's...," _Straight? Only interested in women! Sorry boy you've got the wrong meatsuit.._ his thoughts trailed off, not knowing whether Castiel should know, whether he should hurt him like that before continuing ,"Dean's not used to people declaring their love for him."

 _Especially not former angels_ , he added in his head. _Angel's in male vessels._

Castiel stared at him, silently. Then he nodded and while one of his hands touched his face. Bobby could see the tears glistening in the sun. Many followed and the old hunter almost expected the former angel to start sobbing. But Castiel didn't, he just stared at Bobby, while the tears continued to run down his face.

"I'm crying!" he stated after a few seconds and Bobby almost called him an idiot on principle.

"I don't know why?"

But Bobby knew.

Heartbreak

He kept his silence.

"Inside, you'll need a steak before you look like you were run over by a truck."

Pushing the man inside his house Bobby spared one last glance for the deserted street. Dean would have to wait, for now he had an ex-angel to put together again. Because inevitably Castiel would realize why he hurt and Bobby would be the one picking up the pieces. It wasn't over anyway, not by a long shot.

Fate was a bitch and he knew she had yet to stop playing with either Dean or Castiel. They would meet again.

"Idjt!" he muttered before shutting the door.

_fin_   



End file.
